Je m'abandonne
by Courtney Ackles
Summary: Dean et Castiel sont en couple. Petit jeux sexuel tendance SM entre eux UA-Destiel-PWP


**Je m'abandonne**

Dean était allongé les jambes écartées sur le lit, les mains attachées par des menottes et un plug dans les fesses. Son petit ami, Castiel était dans un fauteuil avec une télécommande dans la main. qui contrôlait le sex-toy. Le brun admirait son amoureux, ses bras musclés contracter par les menottes, ce dos musclé dont il connaissait chaque muscle, ses fesses ferment,ses jambes sportives négligemment ouvertes pour lui.  
« Cas s'il te plaît supplia Dean.

Le blond frottait sa verge dur contre le matelas mais le sex-toy était réglé à une vitesse lente qui le frustrait. Son petit ami s'approcha de lui et lui banda les passa ses doigts sur la nuque de son chéri. Dean frémit. Il entendit son partenaire se rasseoir . Castiel regardait Dean ondulé du bassin ,pousser ses fesses en arrière, pour enfoncer l'objet sexuel plus profondément en lui mais les menottes le retenaient,il ne pouvait que subir. Il gémissait de frustration Cette image-là excitait beaucoup le brun qui se levait. Le Winchester frémissait d'anticipation allait-il avoir le droit à un nouvel objet sexuel, à l'augmentation de la vitesse du plug, à des caresses ou à des griffures. Dean se cambra immédiatement sous les griffures sur son dos.  
\- Han Cas !

Castiel était retourné s'asseoir et observait l'effet du nouveau mode du plug sur son chéri.  
Dean continuait à gémir de frustration mais soudain il hurlait et son corps fut pris de spasmes de plaisir. Le plug avait augmenté la vitesse avant de revenir à la vitesse initiale. Chaque fois que le plug augmentait sa vitesse, Dean hurlait . IL frottait toujours son sexe contre le matelas de plus en plus vite mais ça n'était pas assez. Castiel avait de plus en plus chaud, son sexe était serré dans son boxer. Il se leva attrapa un objet et le mit sur le sexe de son ami pour l'empêcher de jouir.  
\- Non pas ça Cas s'il te plaît.  
Castiel tira sur l'anneau du collier en cuir que Dean avait autour du cou et fit pencher à arrière la tête de son amant qui glapit.  
\- Dean, rappelle-moi la première règle dit Castiel d'une voix autoritaire.  
\- Je ne dois omettre aucune objection .  
\- C'est bien. Tu aimes être soumis Dean hein ?!  
\- Oui j'adore ça répondit Dean.

Castiel retourna encore s'asseoir et avait accéléré la vitesse du plug. Il admirait son petit ami, hurlé, son corps contorsionné sous l'effet du plaisir, son corps entravé dans ses mouvements par ses mains attachées. Le brun suivait une goutte de sueur sur le dos de son amant. Le brun se contorsionnait aussi ,car son sexe complètement dur était serré dans son sous-vêtement.  
Le petit ami de Dean se positionna derrière son petit-ami. Il enleva le plug, son amoureux gémit de frustration. Castiel lécha les fesses de son amoureux, là où la goutte sueur s'était réfugiée, le blond écartait encore plus les jambes et hurlait. Le brun remontait sa langue vers le dos et lécha doucement chaque recoin. Il insistait à l'endroit où il avait griffé Dean précédemment. Dean adorait cette sensation de picotement . Castiel remontait jusqu'à la nuque qu'il embrassait . En laissant ses mains parcourir les fesses,les flancs du corps de son amant. Dean se cambrait,ondulait,mais il était toujours retenu par les menottes qui faisait que son corps était tendu sous le plaisir. Le blond en voulait plus,mais il était interdit d'exiger alors il prenait ce que son chéri lui donnait.  
\- Tu es tellement magnifique, mon amour. Comment un homme comme toi peux s'intéresser à moi dit Castiel.  
Même si la plupart du temps c'était Castiel qui dominait leurs ébats,l'homme n'avait aucune confiance en lui.  
\- Mon ange, tu es superbe, tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse,la plus gentille, la plus honnête,la plus sexy aussi que je connaisse. J'aime tous en toi. Si tu pouvais te voir avec mes yeux .

Castiel enleva les menottes de son amoureux.  
\- Dean je veux que tu mettes tes mains autour de ma nuque.  
Le blond colla son dos contre le torse de son amant et entoura le cou de ses mains. Le brun le souleva et donna un coup de rein pour entrer dans son intimité.  
\- Hein glapit les deux hommes.  
\- Ton cul m'accueille parfaitement sans résister murmura Castiel.  
Il mordit l'oreille de son amant . Tout en faisant des va-et-vient dans son amant. Castiel lui enleva le bandeau des yeux, il voulait voir les magnifiques yeux verts de son amant. Dean pencha la tête en arrière et gémit. Le dominant parcourait avec ses mains chaque parcelle du corps de son petit-ami : le torse, il prit entre ses doigts les tétons, tout de suite son amant réagit en se cambrant, puis il descendit sur le ventre et remontait. Il embrassa aussi la jugulaire de son amant qui penchait la tête et qui ne faisait hurler que le nom de son dominant. Dean en voulait plus mais Castiel refusa de lui donner.  
\- Je sais que tu en veux plus,que tu voudrais que je m'occupe de tes cuisses et de ton sexe. Tu vas devoir encore attendre Dean. 

Castiel amena sa main sur le sexe de son dominé et lui enleva l'objet qui l'empêchait de jouir. Immédiatement Dean détacha l'une de ses mains pour l'apporter à son sexe. Mais Castiel l'empêcha.  
\- Dean,rappelle-moi la seconde règle.  
\- Je dois prendre aucune initiative .  
\- Je dois te punir pour ne pas avoir respecté la règle.  
Castiel se retira et remit son amant dans sa position initiale : les mains attachées,le bandeau,l'objet pour l'empêcher de jouir et le plug dans les fesses. Il avait même serré le collier en cuir d'un cran pour lui faire comprendre. Castiel lui tourna autour du lit, il caressait ou embrassait les fesses,le dos de son amant . Dean ne savait pas combien temps allait durer son châtiment et cela l'excitait beaucoup. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parut des heures au dominé.  
Castiel se repositionna derrière Dean.  
\- Seconde chance Dean.  
Il lui enleva ses menottes,le bandeau, l'objet sur son sexe. Il ne restait qu'à Dean le collier en cuir bien serrer autour de son cou. Le blond se colla au torse du brun . Le brun reprenait sa place dans l'intimité du blond.  
\- Han ! Hurlèrent les deux amants.  
\- Je vais me montrer clément avec toi Dean.  
Le brun desserra d'un cran le collier en cuir .  
\- Merci Castiel de ta grande clémence.

Le brun reprit ses baisers dans le cou de son amant, ses caresses des bouts de doigts sur tout le corps en faisant des va-et-vient profonds mais lents. Les deux hommes gémissaient . Le corps de Dean ondulait de façon erratique,il devenait fou.  
\- Dean, je compte qu'on inaugure chaque pièce et objets de l'appartement : la cuisine : le plan de travail, te plaquer contre le frigo. La salle de bain : la douche,le lavabo. Le salon : sur le billard,la table à manger,sur le canapé. Dans ton bureau, sur ton bureau et ton fauteuil. Et même à même le sol murmura Castiel à l'oreille de son amant avant de la lécher.  
\- Oh oui Cas , je veux que tu prennes partout et que je veux aussi te prendre partout !  
Les deux hommes sentirent leur sexe durcir sur les paroles qui venaient de prononcer. Castiel mit un doigt dans l'anneau du collier et fit tourner la tête de son compagnon. Leurs bouches étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Castiel prit la bouche de Dean avec avidité, Dean répondait au baiser en se laissant dominé , les deux hommes gémissaient. Castiel embrassait son chéri en continuant de le pilonner et de le caresser. Soudain Dean prit le contrôle du baiser, Castiel arrêta tout de suite.  
\- Dean tu as enfreint la 3ème règle . Qui est ?  
\- Je ne dois pas essayer de contrôler répondit Dean.  
\- Je vais encore devoir te punir Dean.  
\- S'il te plaît je ferais tout ce que tu voudras dit-il en souriant.  
\- Tout dit Castiel en souriant aussi .  
Les deux hommes savaient ce que cela voulait dire . Le dominant se retira de son amant. Les deux hommes gémirent de frustration . Castiel se positionna au bord du lit assit,les jambes écartées. Dean descendit du lit et se mit à genoux entre les jambes . Il commença par lécher les bourses , il regardait son amant qui avait fermé les yeux et se cambrait en gémissant son nom. Puis il lapa le bout du sexe de son amant. Castiel hurlait et se tenait fermement au drap. Dean suçait le bout avec délectation en faisait tourner sa langue. Le brun reprit le contrôle car il savait qu'il n'allait pas durer longtemps vu comment son sexe était déjà dur. Il empoigna les cheveux et l'obligea pour l'instant de le prendre doucement et pas profondément . Les deux hommes se regardaient et gémissaient.  
« Tu te souviens la première fellation que tu m'as faite. C'était dans les toilettes du bureau. Humm Dean ! Haletait le dominant.  
Castiel fit accélérer Dean.  
\- Tu m'avais poussé dedans et sans que je puisse réagir... Oui Dean ! Je me suis retrouvé avec le pantalon et le boxer sur les chevilles et...toi à genoux avec mon membre dans ta bouche. Cette bouche si petite mais si douée . Haletait Castiel.  
Castiel obligea Dean à le prendre profondément, Dean gémit car il aimait prendre le membre de son partenaire profondément. Il aimait être dominé par Castiel. Avec ses anciens partenaires c'était lui qui menait la danse même pendant une fellation.  
\- J'ai contrôlé la fellation , je t'es obligé à me prendre profondément … et tu as aimé ça. J'ai joui dans ta bouche...et tu as léché ma semence qui restait entre mes cuisses et sur mon sexe... mais ce soir on n'a pas le temps pour ça haleta Castiel.

Castiel fit relever son amant et l'embrassa. Ils remontèrent sur le lit. Castiel plaqua Dean contre lui , le blond entoura la nuque de son amant et se souleva pour laisser le membre imposant de son amant rentrer en lui.  
\- Dean écarte les cuisses pour moi.  
Dean écarta les cuisses. Castiel fit quelques va-et-vient puissants, il se retenait de jouir, car il voulait que Dean jouisse avant. Le blond ne mit pas longtemps. Castiel aimait voir l'abandon total dans les yeux de son chéri. Il le suivit juste après. Le dominant écrasa de tout son poids son amant. Ils reprirent leurs souffles.

Castiel lui enleva le collier en cuir et il se retira et s'allongea à coté de lui. Dean enlaça son amant,une main sur son ventre entrelacé dans la main de son amant, l'autre main au-dessus de la tête de Castiel entrelacé aussi et les jambes étaient aussi entrelacées.  
\- Je t'aime Dean.  
\- Je t'aime Cas aussi.  
Aucun des deux hommes n'auraient accepté ce jeu de domination, ni ce langage cru, si ce n'était pas avec la personne qu'il aimait . Les deux hommes s'endormirent. Au petit jour, chacun reprendrait son rôle, Dean responsable des ventes, supérieur hiérarchique de Castiel, vendeur.

 _Fin_


End file.
